1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector suitable for transmission of differential signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector assembly provided with a header and a receptacle (see e.g. Japanese PCT application translation Publication No. 2005-516375).
The header includes a header-side insulating housing, a plurality of pairs of header contacts, and a plurality of ground shield contacts. The header-side insulating housing has a base portion and a pair of side walls. The base portion is substantially plate-shaped. The pair of side walls are each substantially plate-shaped, and are connected to side portions of the base portion.
The plurality of pairs of header contacts form a plurality of pairs of differential signal transmission contacts, and are arranged in matrix on the base portion of the header-side insulating housing. Each header contact includes a connecting portion and a contact portion. The connecting portion is connected to a first circuit board, which forms one object to be connected.
The plurality of ground shield contacts are arranged on the base portion of the header-side insulating housing such that they are each adjacent to associated ones of the pairs of header contacts, respectively. Each ground shield contact includes a plate portion and a connecting portion. The plate portion is opposed to an associated one of the pairs of header contacts. The connecting portion is connected to a ground of the first circuit board.
The receptacle includes a receptacle-side insulating housing and a plurality of module terminals.
The receptacle-side insulating housing is substantially in the form of a casing, and includes a plurality of slots. The slots receive the module terminals whereby the module terminals are held by the receptacle-side insulating housing.
The module terminals each include an overmolded portion, a plurality of pairs of receptacle contacts, and a shield.
The overmolded portion includes a pair of insulating layers and a front edge. The pair of insulating layers are each substantially plate-shaped, and are opposed to each other with a space therebetween. The front edge is connected to front ends of the pair of insulating layers. In the front edge, openings are formed at equally-spaced intervals.
Each receptacle contact includes a contact portion, a press-fit portion, and an intermediate portion. The contact portion is formed at one end of the receptacle contact, and protrudes from the overmolded portion via an associated one of the openings formed in the front edge of the overmolded portion, until the contact portion comes into contact with an associated one of the pairs of header contacts of the header. The press-fit portion is press-fitted into a through hole of a second circuit board, which is the other object to be connected, and is connected to the second circuit board. The intermediate portion connects the contact portion and the press-fit portion. The intermediate portion is accommodated in the space of the overmolded portion.
The shield is substantially plate-shaped, and includes contact portions. The contact portions are each brought into contact with a plate portion of an associated one of the ground shield contacts of the header. The shield is mounted on an outer surface of one of the insulating layers of the overmolded portion.
When the receptacle-side insulating housing that holds the module terminals of the receptacle mounted on the second circuit board is inserted into the header-side insulating housing of the header mounted on the first circuit board, the contact portions of the receptacle contacts of the module terminals are brought into contact with the associated contact portions of the header contacts, and contact portions of the shields of the module terminals are brought into contact with the associated plate portions of the ground shield contacts of the header. As a consequence, signal transmission lines of the first circuit board, and signal transmission lines of the second circuit board are connected by the header contacts and the receptacle contacts, and the grounds of the first circuit board and grounds of the second circuit board are connected by the ground shield contacts and shield contacts.
According to the above-described connector, in the module terminals, the plurality of pairs of receptacle contacts, which form the plurality of pairs of differential signal transmission contacts, are arranged along the direction of the height of the receptacle-side insulating housing (direction parallel to the direction of the thickness of the second circuit board on which the module terminals are mounted). That is, the differential signal transmission contacts that form pairs are arranged in so-called vertical rows. However, when the pairs of differential signal transmission contacts are arranged in vertical rows, there arise problems such as generation of a skew and miss matching of differential impedance. Therefore, when differential signals are transmitted in a high frequency band, it is more advantageous to arrange the receptacle contacts, which form pairs of differential signal transmission contacts, along the direction of arrangement of the module terminals (arrange them in so-called horizontal rows).
To arrange the pairs of differential signal transmission contacts in horizontal rows, it is required to eliminate the shields of the module terminals. However, if the shields are eliminated, a gap is formed between each pair of differential signal transmission contacts, which weakens the connection between the pair of differential signal transmission contacts, whereby the degree of togetherness thereof makes no difference from the degree of togetherness of each differential signal transmission contact as one of each pair and each differential signal transmission contact as one of each another pair adjacent to the pair in the horizontal row. This causes crosstalk between one pair of differential signal transmission contacts and another pair of differential signal transmission contacts adjacent to the one pair.